This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of the Biomolecular NMR Laboratory (CORE-D) is to assist investigators in getting fast and high quality results from the 800 and 600 MHz NMR instruments available at The University of Kansas, and largely used for biomolecular NMR research in understanding structure, function and dynamics of proteins and associated complexes. The COBRE in Protein Structure and Function has recently hired a biomolecular NMR specialist, Dr. Asokan Anbanandam to assist investigators in support of their investigations of protein structure, function and dynamics. Dr. Anbanandam is responsible for day-to-day maintenance, and hardware and software upgrades of the 800 and 600 MHz NMR instruments. Dr. Anbanandam is also assisting local and remote users in NMR data acquisition, processing and analysis.